


El dependiente

by smileinlove



Series: My(love)strade [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: #flash fiction fun, #mystrade flash fiction, #mystrade monday, @mystradepromptsandscenarios, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Mystrade Monday Prompts, Romance, Umbrellas, Uni!lock, Young Love, uni!strade
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: Un temporal asola Londres. ¿Encontrará Mycroft lo que busca en una desvencijada tienda?#24. "Are you serious?" - “¿En serio?”.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade
Series: My(love)strade [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018003
Kudos: 3





	El dependiente

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de la BBC.  
> ¡Disfruten!

El cielo había perdido toda nube. Ahora era el azul quien gobernaba sus confines hasta perderse en el Támesis. A la tormenta relevó la excavadora y, aunque desde dentro solo pudiera verse la silueta, trabajaba enmarcada por las trazas de agua en los cristales aún helados.

Sobre una gruesa manta detrás del mostrador, Mycroft degustaba una galleta de la mano de Greg, el dependiente.

***

**Dos horas antes**

***

El día más lluvioso en Londres desde que comenzara el año. Colegios cerrados. Desniveles anegados. Pasos cortados por litros, metros de agua que las alcantarillas no asumían. Por el parque, sus largos pasos dejaban huellas de barro. Paraguas en mano contra el viento. La calle principal ya se veía. Despejada de gente y agua estancada. A un lado, como salida del inoportuno destino, una farola.

Buscó por las fachadas y encontró un letrero de hierro medio caído. Lo único que había abierto. Supuso que los escalones de la entrada tendrían algo que ver. **Paraguas Lestrade & Co. Desde 1887.** Con el pelo enmarañado y el paraguas doblado sobre sí mismo, calado y un poco avergonzado por la caída, entró Mycroft en la tienda, bajando tantos escalones como había subido fuera. Abandonó el amasijo de metal y tela en la esquina del felpudo y se limpió los zapatos. Un chico llamó su atención. De espaldas tras el mostrador, un poco más bajo, un poco más ancho e igual de despeinado, colocaba cajas entre suspiros.

—Disculpa —le interrumpió Mycroft. El dependiente se giró con un paraguas de flores en las manos. Su rostro no aparentaba más de unos veintipocos—. Busco...

—Buenos días. Soy Greg —exclamó con una gran sonrisa. Delimitó el rostro pensativo y cauto de Mycroft con la punta del mismo paraguas, como un pintor su lienzo—. Tengo uno perfecto para alguien tan elegante.

—¿En serio?

—Por supuesto. Lo tienes delante. —Le ofreció el paraguas florido por el mango. Mycroft le fulminó con la mirada.

—Tal vez puedas intentarlo de nuevo —dijo, apretando los labios. Greg vaciló un momento. Lo tomó de vuelta y se puso a buscar entre las cajas.

Mientras trasteaba entre uno y otro estante, inició un tarareo. Mycroft trató de adivinar qué era, afinando el oído y apoyándose en el mostrador.

—¿Pasas mucho por aquí? —Preguntó el dependiente aún de espaldas. El susto le provocó un respingón y se apartó varios centímetros.

—Suelo estar en clase —espetó, hipnotizado por el juego de cajas que se movían justo delante.

—¿Y qué pasó hoy?

—Se inundó. —Escuchó una risita seguida de una tos fingida. Dejó caer la cabeza, levantando la vista hacia lentamente.

Greg siguió buscando. Su cara quedaba oculta por sus propios brazos. Buscaba algo que, por los ruidos de su garganta, claramente no encontraba.

—¡Aquí está! —Gritó. Lanzando una caja al mostrador.

Mycroft retrocedió otro paso. Cuando el chico abrió la caja, avanzó dos. En su interior, cuatro paraguas negros con acabados de madera lo esperaban. Cuatro paraguas plegables en la caja de uno alargado.

Resopló y se fue hasta la puerta. Pegó la nariz al cristal bajo la atenta mirada de Greg y se quedó allí, casi sin pestañear. Las gotas golpeaban al otro lado, emborronando la imagen de la calle desierta y fría, perdida en el vaho de su desesperación.

La caja fue devuelta a la estantería. Tras llevarse el puño a la barbilla por más de uno y dos minutos, el dependiente depositó una nueva caja en el mostrador, seguida de otra sobre ella y otra más. No las abría, solo las acumulaba para seguir buscando. Mycroft oía cómo chocaban entre sí.

—Pues yo estoy aquí todas las mañanas. —Escuchó con dificultad. Se giró y vio varias torres de cajas. Grandes, pequeñas. En equilibrio—. Si quieres podemos tomar un café antes de mis clases. —No obtuvo respuesta.

Las cajas fueron volviendo a su lugar, una a una, dejando ver a un trabajador Greg afanado en colocarlas rápido. Sus ojos iban del mostrador a la estantería y viceversa. Mycroft descongestionó el rostro y le acercó la última.

—Esa no —se quedó con ella en las manos— ábrela, a ver si te gusta.

Con la duda en los labios, tiró de la goma y levantó la tapa. El paraguas era largo, sin colores llamativos o decoración extravagante. Concretamente, ninguna. Cuando lo sacó frente a ambos, pudo ver la expresión de agotamiento de Greg a través. Un enorme y brillante paraguas. Transparente. Greg también pudo ver la suya.

—Mira, no hay más. Como no te quieras llevar el mío. —Señaló la papelera con la cabeza.

Un alargado paraguas negro con remates de madera esperaba cerrado al son de la lluvia. Las gotas tamborilearon más rápido. Se vio muy tentado de marcharse con él. Intentó ver la situación de la calle primero. Sin embargo, por más que pegara la mejilla al cristal, no lo conseguía. Solo veía agua donde hubo acera.

Lejos de la ventana, buscando bajo el mostrador esta vez, sacó Greg un hornillo de gas y una cafetera. Mycroft se volvió al tintineo. Se frotó las manos heladas y caminó hacia él con los dientes apretados.

—Tranquilo, aquí no llega el agua. Pasa igual todos los años—. El café empezó a borbotear y buscó con prisa dos tazas. Alargó la mano para apagarlo y chocó con otra.

—¿Sigue en pie ese café?

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! :D  
> Espero que les haya gustado :)  
> ¡Cuídense y pásenlo lo mejor posible!  
> ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
